The Sound of Nails on a Shard of Broken Glass
by AoSora.Minami
Summary: High school sucks. Especially if you have to sit next to the boyfriend who dumped you harshly in public. Kiba-x-Yuki
1. Chapter 1

This is just the more dramatic high school take on Naruto. The characters are represented as how _I_ see them. I am using all of my own role-play characters as well. I won't provide a summary. I'm terrible at those.

_**The Sound of Nails On a Shard of Broken Glass**_

Dawn sunlight barely escaped the crack in the pure black curtains hiding Yuki's room from the outside world. An alarm clock was going off, awakening her from her comfortable slumber in the heap of purple and black blankets on her bed. A tired groan escaped her mouth as she rolled out of bed, waddling toward the white door of her closet. She rubbed her eyes, twisting the knob, fishing through the clothes on the wire hangers. Picking out a white short-sleeved button down t-shirt, short navy blue pleated skirt, red neck tie, and signature all-black Converse with neon purple shoe laces, Yuki hobbled to the bathroom down the hall.

_Ugh. Today is the first day of my high school days. I'm a fucking freshman. I should be a fucking junior. I'm smarter than everyone in my grade. Except for Shikamaru Nara. His IQ is well over 150, which is mine. But he's lazy as hell. I better get ready for school. Can't waste time bull-shitting about Shika, now can I?  
_  
Yuki swung the bathroom door open, flipping the switch. Tossing her clothes on the counter, she twisted the cold knob on the sink and quickly brushed her teeth, using swift and circular motions to her advantage. Soon enough, she was finished with the morning necessities, scrutinizing her near perfect appearance.

Her purple hair reached the middle of her back, platinum streaks showing up here and there; bangs swept across her face, medium in length, resting over her right eye. A light sprinkling of freckles decorated her nose, giving her that shy-girl look. Her sarcastic stare consisted of an icy blue eye and a lime green eye, both intense.

Yawning, tying the red tie loosely under the collar of her partially un-buttoned white button down, she stepped out of the bathroom, bumping into a sleepy Kakashi. "Sup, pops?" Yuki said, feeling stupid as soon as she said it. She sighed, letting her adoptive father stumble into the bathroom in her place.

"Sup, kid?" he yawned, shutting the door behind him, kicking Yuki out.

"I'm taking your car to school." She was standing in the middle of the living room, arms crossed over her nicely developed chest, purple messenger bag slung over her shoulder. With a sigh, she slipped her black Converse on, forgetting all about breakfast, opening the front door and stepping out into the fresh morning air. "Ah... I'm so screwed." Yuki grinned, thinking about how all the fan boys were going to trample her to death. Well, she hoped that they wouldn't. Maybe she'd get lucky.

The sun shone in her eyes as she made her way down the stairs leading to the parking lot. Bright rays accentuated her features, making her a sin to look upon. Listening to her soft footsteps on the asphalt as she walked very unenthusiastically toward Kakashi's beautifully sparkling, classic '65 blue Mustang, she gawked. If she was going to school, she was going in style.

Stepping up to the drivers' side door, Yuki pulled the car keys out of her messenger bag, unlocking it and plopping into the black leather seat. A contented sigh escaped her lips. She liked the feeling of power the beautiful Mustang gave her.

Grabbing the clutch after starting the car, she pulled the door closed, and put it in reverse. Pulling out into the empty street, she fished through her messenger bag again, dragging out a mixed CD of her favorite music. She gently pushed the plastic disc into the CD player, pressing play. Her favorite song began to play; Seishun Kyousoukyoku by Sanbomaster. Turning the volume up really loud, Yuki sped off toward Konoha High, singing the lyrics to her song.

Turning left, she was forced to stop at a just-turned-red light, stopping beside equally beautiful silver '07 Mustang. Staring at the marvelous car in awe, she paid no attention to its driver. The car was that beautiful. A flash of green and the awe struck girl hit the gas pedal, taking off at 80 mph. She grinned, baring her straight and white teeth, showing her competitive side.

A right turn, onto a busy street, and Yuki was surrounded by her classmates, all heading the same direction. Neon orange and sky blue ripped across the sides of a familiar blond boy's motorcycle. A Harley? Maybe.

Realistic ravens seemed to tear across the sides of another familiar person's motorcycle; a jet black Bugatti was stopped just in front of them, it belonged to Neji, Yuki remembered; bloody and sandy paint splattered across a childhood friend's beautiful '09 Lamborghini, now that's speed; and we could go on forever, but it'd get boring. She gazed at everyone's hot rides in awe, like she always did if she saw something she liked.

The light turned green and everyone continued their trek to the high school. Everyone was driving under-age. But the mayor of Konoha passed a law that high school students could drive if no one else could drive them to the school. Her song ended, jerking her away from her thoughts. A different one began to play; Colors by Flow, another one of her favorites.

Yuki found herself following close behind a silver Mustang with the plates saying 'Dog-Boy.' She rolled her eyes, huffing at the idiotic driver ahead of her. She knew who it was, but didn't dare think his name. Finding an opening, she pulled into the next lane, hitting the gas again to speed up and level with the silver Mustang.

Her forehead creased as she concentrated on not driving through a stop sign or any red lights, still keeping her car in sync with the newer, silver model. The school soon came into view, much to her disapproval. "Ugh. Great. Now I have to deal with my stupid fans," she growled, turning into the parking lot in front of the school.

A gold Jeep was driving slowly towards an empty parking space. Much to driver's disappointment, Yuki stole it, unconscious of their presence. Pulling the key out of the ignition, she popped the door open, stepping out with a focused look on her face. Stray pebbles crunched against the asphalt under her Converse-clad, size 7 feet. Pressing the door closed, trying as hard as possible not to damage her father's (and hers) beautiful, sparkling, icy blue classic Mustang.

Finally stepping away, Yuki found herself face to face with a blond. His eyes were an amazing shade of sapphire. An impossibly wide grin spread across his face as he greeted her.

"Hey! Long time, no see, Yuki-san!" he said, his voice full of happiness and sincerity.

"Sup, Naruto-kun?" she replied blandly, feeling the boy's arms being thrown around her.

"Dobe, get off her or you'll suffocate her." A very annoyingly blunt voice joined the two. Yuki sighed, rolling her eyes at the too-confident Uchiha.

"Oh... R-right. Sorry, Yuki," Naruto said, backing off and scratching the back of his blond head nervously.

She quirked an eyebrow, ticked off by her two friends. "It's too early to deal with the King of Emo and Mr. Irritatingly Happy. WAY too early." Pushing past a confused Naruto and an equally irritated Sasuke, she continued to traverse through the maze of cars and other teens.

Making her way up the hill, she entered the school building, letting out another tired sigh. "I hate school..." she hissed, forcing herself to continue on to her locker on the second floor. Taking her sweet time walking up the crowded stairs, she wasn't surprised at all that her fans hadn't chased her through the school yet. She was relieved.

Stepping down the wide, crowded hall, Yuki arrived at her purple locker with a yawn. "It's too early for this..." She hung her head for a few minutes. Jerking it back up, she punched in the locker combo she received a week ago. 46-12-7. It instantly swung open, revealing nothing but two old text books and a few band stickers. "How gay."

Sliding her customized binders out of her messenger bag, Yuki tossed the bag into the locker, slamming it shut. She yawned as she pulled out her schedule. "Let's see..." Analyzing the piece of paper, her eyebrows furrowed. "Gym... is my first period class? You've got to be fucking kidding me." She hissed at the thought of having the stupidest class for her first class.

Heading back toward the stairs, knowing where the gym was having taken the tour of the school six times during August, Yuki growled at how much time she had until school actually started. But she kept padding toward her first class, trying to come up with an excuse not to participate. The large, red characters for 'gym' were painted on a white wall. She stepped around the corner, following a black-haired, timid girl into the girl's locker room.

Plopping into one of the blue, velvet chairs, Yuki unzipped her pencil bag, yanking out an Ace bandage and began to wrap it around her left hand and forearm. A fake injury was her excuse not to participate in gym. Ingenious.

A shadow loomed over her. "Hey, Yuki-san!" a cheerful voice greeted. She looked up into the soft green eyes of Haruno Sakura, and smiled. Being a popular girl, Yuki had many friends, but none as good as Sakura or Amaye. They were closer than Chouji was to food. And that's an understatement.

"Hey, Sakura-san. How was your summer?" she asked, nearly begging for a good catch up session with her best friend. They had spent so much time apart, that Yuki wondered if it would affect their friendship.

"Oh, I went to the beach with Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino. Pretty much spent the summer there. How 'bout you?" Sakura replied, her rosette hair falling into Yuki's face.

"I mostly slept."

"Is that why they call you 'Sleeper?'" she pondered.

"I guess," Yuki said, finishing with her Ace bandage, not entirely understanding where her friend got 'Sleeper' from. She playfully nudged Sakura. "It's been a while, ne?"

"Too long." Sakura draped her arm across Yuki's shoulder. "Hey, let's go mingle. You look like you need to."

"Hehe. You're a funny one. It's too early to deal with the Bug or the Lazy Bum or Pig or Mr. Sandman or anyone else." Yuki crossed her arms in defiance, puffing her lip out.

"But it's not too early to deal with me, ne?"

"You're my closest friend! It's never too early." She smiled, making an effort to reassure Sakura. "'Sides, I can mingle with everyone next period. I have Algebra. And everyone is in that stupid class."

"True enough. But I want you to mingle. I'm determined to find you your first boyfriend today!" Sakura exclaimed, her inner self probably going nuts from that need to help a gal pal.

"Jumping the gun a bit too quick, ne, Sakura?" Yuki lifted her arms in mock surrender, almost cowering in her best friend's excitement.

"No! I'll find you someone!" She was practically yelling.

"Calm yourself, Sakura!" Yuki yelled back, a smile spreading across her beautiful and slightly tanned face.

Fuming, the pink-haired of the duo calmed down a little. "So... How about you and Kiba-kun?" Sakura wondered.

"We weren't ever together. So I don't know what you're talking about," Yuki replied, looking away and into the mirror the duo stood in front of. She scrutinized herself absent-mindedly. She didn't want to think about the mutt.

"Yeah you were. I don't know what you're smokin'." Sakura grinned, linking her arm with Yuki's, pulling out a bright pink brand new camera. "Smile!"

"I don't remember you being this flamboyant... or dense," Yuki muttered through her shining smile. Standing close to Sakura, she saw the flash of light as she took the picture.

"Puttin' this one on MySpace!" Sakura continued to grin.

"Sakura-saaaaaan, you're so daft," Yuki giggled as the bell rang. The clock ticked as if it was impatient; Sakura turned the corner to change into her gym uniform, as did the rest of the girls; she continued to sit innocently in her velvet seat with her bandaged arm.

A woman, sporting a white muscle shirt and black baggy sweat pants, stepped into the locker room, black hair resting past her shoulders and red eyes becoming a piercing stare. She held a blue clip-board, glancing around at the students clad in their black and white gym uniforms. "So this is the female half of my class, ne?" The woman rolled her intense red eyes.

"She's a bitch," someone whispered, followed by a tiny giggle.

The woman's glare scored the class of adolescent girls. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I am your gym teacher. Address me as Kurenai-sensei." Her hiss made everyone blink a few times, even Yuki, who was still sitting innocently in the blue chair.

"Why aren't you dressed out?" Kurenai growled, pointing a finger at the purple-haired, 5'4" girl.

"Injury." Yuki poked at her right arm. She cringed as the woman stepped toward her, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. She didn't know why she was suddenly scared of her gym instructor. It was probably the knowledge of how strong and skilled the woman may be that frightened her; or maybe it was the piercing red glare; she didn't know.

"You can hang out here or come out to the gym and watch," Kurenai told her, letting go and exiting the locker room, followed by hormonal high school girls. Making a quick decision, Yuki padded after them, finding herself in the biggest gym she's ever seen. There was a climbing wall clinging to the east wall; a net hanging from the ceiling, connecting to a huge, thick mat to cushion a fall; ropes also connected to the ceiling; a difficult obstacle course on the west side of the gym; it was like a gymnast/athlete paradise. Thank God she wasn't participating.

Boys filed into the enormous gym, each wearing black sweatpants and white muscle shirts. The girls wore tank tops and black shorts, Yuki observed, trailing after the rosette locks of one of her two best gal pals. "Hey, Sakura! Wait up," she howled, racing up to the uniformed girl.

"Oi! You're a loud one," Sakura hissed playfully, brushing the purple hair out of Yuki's eye. "And you shouldn't hide your face. You look prettier without your hair falling into your eye." She smiled.

"It's just the way it falls and I'm too lazy to fix it," Yuki smiled, suddenly wondering where Amaye was. She was the third and last member of the extremely popular trio known as the Powerpuff Girls. They were called that since Sakura strongly resembled Bubbles and all her daftness, since Amaye was just a smarter version of Buttercup, and Since Yuki was the intelligent, sensitive, and not-so-bloodthirsty leader that seemed to emanate a Blossom. The trio hated the group nickname other students had pinned to them. No. They loathed it.

"Female version of Shika, tsk."

Ignoring her comment, Yuki relayed a thought. "Where's Amaye?"

"She has Art for her first class. Lucky bitch." Sakura crossed her arms behind her head in a stretch. Sartorial stretch right after, and so on. Her gaze was fixed on a boy with messy coffee brown hair and distinctly muscled, tanned body.

"What're you distracted by now?" Yuki questioned, following Sakura's stare. Her eyes came to rest o6'tanne tanned boy laughing with Naruto and Sasuke a few yards away. She noticed two reddish-violet triangular marks tattooed onto his cheeks.

_Kiba. That's Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. Dog-boy. Puppy. Mutt. Dog-breath. Mutt-face. Love. Honey. Bunny. Dear. Why am I thinking about him? He shouldn't be my main focus anymore. But... his appearance. It's changed drastically and that boyish grin... Argh! Shut up, shut up, shut up, you Baka! He's not for you anymore. You two have long since gotten over each other. Ancient history. End of story. Quit thinking about him. Puppy...  
_  
She couldn't help but stare at his may-as-well-be-carved-from-marble figure. He was just that amazing to look at. Spacing out after the war she had with herself, Yuki tried to slow her breathing. Seeing Kiba pretty much gave her a heart attack.

"You like what you see, ne, Yuki?" Sakura laughed, gently pushing her friend. "Someone's still fawning over the Mutt."

She sighed, giving in. "Maybe. I don't know." Crossing her arms over her still wonderfully developed chest, Yuki tore her gaze off the tantalizing, animal-loving Kiba. "He's... a bit too... uh... um... different," she muttered, wishing that she could change classes.

"Why don't you go talk to him? You look like you could use a good catching up convo," Sakura said blandly, shoving Yuki towards the laughing trio of boys.

"If this goes wrong, I will kill you," Yuki seethed, padding toward the lolly-gagging boys. Sneaking up behind Naruto, she tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, sorry for being so bitchy this morning." Apologizing to Naruto as an excuse to join their conversation wasn't a bad idea.

He spun around with a grin planted firmly on his face, a smile in his sapphire eyes. "Nah, Yuki-san. It's all good. I'm sorry for damn near suffocating you."

She felt Sasuke's bored glare and Kiba's thoughtful glance burn into her skin. "I apologize to you, too, Sasuke." All was going according to plan as she grinned apologetically.

"It's okay." His voice was flat, a smirk etched onto his lips.

"If you say so." A minute passed by. Only one boring minute. Then Naruto wrapped Yuki in a bone crushing hug.

"Man, it's been forever!" He lifted her a foot above the ground.

"Dude... Can't... Breathe..." she spluttered back, feeling her rib cage's decision to give in if this goes on for much longer. Her un-matching eyes almost seemed to pop out from the super-hug.

"That's enough, Naruto," Kiba growled, his voice deep and cocky. And very, very appealing.

"Ah... Sorry, again, Yuki." Naruto's arms released her from his grasp.

Yuki wheezed as she gripped her sides, hunching over. "No. It's... It's okay, hun." Every other student was either occupying themselves with the net or the obstacle course, leaving the three boys and one girl to decide what they wanted to do.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, hiding his concern with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she huffed, still gripping her sides, letting a fake grin play across her lips. Regaining her composure, she let out a sharp sigh. "So how were your summers?" she asked coyly, already knowing what Naruto and Sasuke had done.

"Me and Sasuke went to the beach with Sakura and Ino and Hinata." Naruto grinned, blushing at the girl's name he deliberately saved for last.

"Really, now?"

"Yeah," Sasuke growled, glaring at a red-faced Naruto. "Dobe over here tried making some moves."

Yuki smiled at this, trying to force a laugh from exploding. Naruto was always so dumb. "I bet that made you so jealous, Sasuke. And you, Kiba?" She didn't mean to ask. She just let it roll out to keep herself from cracking up, and stopped smiling, resulting in a flat and spaced out line.

Kiba pursed his lips, taking his sweet time with his reply. Finally, after two minutes of conjuring, he grinned, knowing that he was irritating Yuki. "Oh nothing much. Pretty much just hung out with other girls."

_Well, that's okay. I spent my stupid summer alone. Without Sakura or Amaye or Gaara or anyone else for that fucking matter. I sure feel just peachy_.

"That's... nice? I spent my summer in my bed. Alone," she spat, unconscious of her seemingly pissed off tone. Doubling back, she cleared her throat and glanced at the clock. The smaller hand pointed to the 8 and the bigger hand pointed at the 6. 8:30 in the morning.

"Sounds fun," he growled back.

Yuki couldn't stop herself from tightly clenching her hands into fists. "Well it was amazing talking to you guys but I really should go get Kurenai-sensei to check out my wrist," she sarcastically hissed over her shoulder as she turned away, making sure that her right arm was clearly visible.

_Whatever. I don't care. His dumbass can sleep around with random girls. I don't fucking care. I'll just hang out by myself. I don't want your pity; I don't want your anything... But would it kill you to not rub anything in my face?... Would you care if I left?_

Stomping over to Kurenai, who was giving some random kid a lecture about his health, Yuki tapped her fingers on the black-haired older lady's shoulder.

"Hai?" she said, spinning around to face the purple headed girl.

A look of utter defeat and regret rippled across the poor teen's face. "Could you look at my wrist? It hurts really badly." She hung her head, trying not to make eye contact. Unwrapping her cramped arm, she showed Kurenai how reddish and bluish it was becoming.

"Okay..." Kurenai gently gripped the limb, checking for bruises and scars, finding nothing. "Well... It's a little swollen. You won't have to go to the nurse." A pause. "Is there something else that you might want to get off your chest, Yuki-chan?"

The younger of the two rewrapped her blue and red wrist, gazing up at the older woman. Tears soon welled up in Yuki's eyes. She thought too much about how alone she was during the summer and how rude Kiba was being. "No," she choked out.

"Liar." Kurenai draped her arms around Yuki, trying to comfort her. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Relationship problems." Her voice was high pitched and tired, making her seem weak and pathetic. She hoped the boys could see her. It just might possibly make them care.

"Come with me. We'll talk in my, um, office," the elder woman said, guiding Yuki toward a door with Yuuhi Kurenai engraved into it. Unlocking the door, she pulled a red velvet chair up for her, welcoming her to take a seat.

Yuki collapsed into the velvet, letting her disappointed tears spill over.

"What happened?"

"I really liked this guy, but something happened between us and we kinda drifted apart and I went up to him and my other two guy friends to chit-chat and catch up. We talked about our summers and all he did was 'hang out' with other girls, basically rubbing it in my face, which made me furious. I don't know why but it did. I hissed at him that I spent my summer alone. Which I did. Ugh. I just don't know who he is anymore. Nothing I just said made any sense!" Yuki hid her face with her hands, wanting to stop the irritating flow of tears. But a soft tap on the office door jerked her head up.

"Miss Yuuhi- I mean Kurenai-sensei?" It was Kiba's tantalizing voice.

"Yes? I'm in the middle of a talk here. What do you want?" Kurenai growled. Yuki thought the woman was near menopause as she glared out of the corner of her burning eyes at Kiba, holding her supposed-to-be-sprained wrist.

"Uh... Naruto just kinda, um, hurt himself." He sounded like he had a smile planted on his face, but he didn't.

"Ugh. That idiot gets into trouble before school, during, and after." The older woman sighed and stood up, exiting the room.

Yuki continued to sit where she was, wiping the angry tears from her eyes, her gaze pulling away from Kiba. She let out a long breath, glanced at the clock to see it was almost nine, which is when the class was going to end, and sneezed.

A tissue dangled in her eyes, courtesy of Kiba. Confused, the broken girl pried it from his grasp, wiping her nose and sneezing again.

"You okay?" he asked, letting in a seductive purr.

"Just fucking peachy." Yuki glared up at the dog-lover, hoping that her emotions wouldn't force her to say something she didn't want to or say what wasn't necessary.

"Oh? You're lying." A cocky edge entered his voice.

"Considering the fact that you were standing by the door the whole time, I'd bet that you already know. Now, if you could be so kind as to let me leave?" she spat, standing up and turning around to face Kiba.

"Maybe I did eavesdrop. But let's say I didn't." The tanned and muscle toned boy stepped out of the doorway, allowing the smaller girl to pad gingerly past.

"I wouldn't tell you." She limped over to the locker room door, hoping to retrieve her binders and head out before class was over.

"Why not?" His breath tickled Yuki's ear.

"It's not like you'd care." Shouldering through the door, she scooped up her things, leaving Kiba alone with everyone else in the gymnasium. The tear-stained girl started walking toward the stairs leading to the second floor a full minute before first period was over.

_It's not like it matters, anyway. There aren't any security guards roaming the halls and there aren't any camera's to keep track of us students. So I guess I'm home free. Lucky me._

She was already at the door of her Algebra class, staring down the bell, leaning up against the wall beside the door, hearing the bell clang loudly and quickly. Nine o' clock on the dot and she was in, standing at the front of the completely empty room, alone. "Why am I alone wherever I go?" she growled.

"What makes you think you're alone?" a familiar flat voice questioned.

Spinning around to face a short girl, whom had spiky purple and black hair that barely reached passed her jaw line and red eyes, Yuki smiled at her other best friend. "Oh, Amaye, it's been too long," she said, her voice seeming a bit sexy, which didn't make any sense. Shrugging that disturbing thought off, Yuki flung her arms around the shorter girl, ecstatic to see her friend.

"Hey! Easy, girl! It's not a make out session, jeeze!" Amaye laughed, smiling, returning with a fierce hug. "Oh shit. Wait. I forgot about your lungs!" she said, loosening her arms, remembering her friend's asthma.

"Oh, no worries." Yuki smiled, pulling her inhaler out of her partially unzipped purple pencil bag.

"Aw! You guys started the hug without me! Bitches..." a brooding Sakura stated, frowning out of disappointment. She stood in the doorway.

"Well, hurry up and join in before class starts, my daft little girl!" Amaye howled excitedly. "Hehe. The Powerpuff Girls are back!"

Yuki stopped hugging, glaring at her purple-headed best friend. "That stupid fucking nickname... If you ever say it again, I. Will. Brutally. Murder. You," she hissed with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch!" Amaye spat back. Everyone was back to their old antics. Yuki's eyes were like icy daggers; Amaye's eyes were like burning bodies, to put it lightly. Sakura tried to break it up.

"Grrr. Watch me, midget!" Yuki howled, grabbing the smaller girl's left arm and throwing her small, flailing body to the other side of the room. She huffed, breathing hard, feeling herself become considerably weaker. Watching intently as Amaye flung herself from the wrecked desks in the back, she dodged a metal pole that was being brought down quickly. But, much to her disliking, Amaye spun around, shifting her grip on it, slamming the shaft of the pole into Yuki's gut. The taller of the two grunted from the pain, reaching out for the pole. With her sudden grab a success, she jerked the pole out of Amaye's hands and lifted it above her own head, ready to force it down on her friend's head.

But two arms quickly wrapped around Yuki's waist, shocking her into dropping the small, aluminum pole. It slid out of her hands, slipping between her and her hugger, finally hitting the tile floor with a loud, ping-like clang.

"Must you be so violent, Yuki-san?" It was Kiba's husky, seductive voice.

"Let. Me. Go," she hissed, watching her two best friends stare back with astonished expressions, trying to resist the person holding onto her and want to return a fierce hug.

_What in the fuck is he doing here? If he doesn't let go of me now, I will be forced to kick his ass. I want no attention from him. I want nothing to do with him. He rubbed everything in my face earlier. You have no idea how much that hurt. Though I'm not sure why it did. But I don't care. His ass is going down if he doesn't let me go, dammit!  
_  
"Dude... You and that Inuzuka kid are still goin' at it?" Amaye twitched, backing up into a disgruntled redhead with light sea foam eyes.

"Wow." The equally short newcomer stepped closer to Amaye, basically walking into her collapse.

"Hehe... Hey, Gaara," she grinned nervously, scratching the back of her head out of embarrassment. The redhead nodded his greeting.

"No. We are not," Yuki growled, waving her hand Gaara, welcoming him onto the scene. "Are you and Mr. Sandman still 'going at it?'" she shot back, winking her apology for dragging him into their quarrel.

"Hey! We never were! So shut up, dumbass!" Amaye shouted, tensing arms in preparation for a hard punch to Yuki.

"Why don't you, midget!" Yuki struggled free from Kiba's warm entrapment, leaning over to level with the 4'7" girl.

"Bring it, bitch!" And so began a ten second fight between a midget and an asthmatic. Yuki brought her leg down on her opponent's equally purple head, receiving a harsh blow to the chest that sent her falling into Kiba's arms. Without hesitating, she lunged, picking up the aluminum pole and whacking her pal across the face with it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ladies! Break it up!" barked Naruto, who had just entered the room. He wedged his arms between the two pained girls, sending them into the two guys they liked: Kiba and Gaara.

Yuki winced, wheezing from the so very extremely strong blow to her chest. Pulling herself up, right arm gripping her left side, left hand occupied by the aluminum pole, she grinned at Amaye.

"You may have won the battle, Yuki, but you haven't won the war." Amaye smiled, trying to hide the pain to the best of her ability.

"We'll see about that." They spoke quickly, not allowing anyone to say anything except each other. "Let me go, Mutt-breath!" She tore away from a cocky and possessive Kiba, huffing from the pain in her lungs as the bell rang. No teacher. Just a few students that Yuki could identify as her friends: a still disgruntled Gaara, a shocked Naruto, a yawning Shikamaru, a spaced out Sasuke, hard breathing Amaye, frightened Sakura, and timid little Hinata.

"Dude, that was awesome but shouldn't you two go see the nurse?" Naruto questioned, concerned for the two polar opposite yet nearly identical purple-headed girls.

"No. We'll be fine, so long as our little Yuki has her inhaler," Amaye said, chuckling at a coughing Yuki as she shot her hand out, reaching for the inhaler in her pencil bag. Failing.

"Hand me... my goddamn... inhaler... dammit," she rasped in between wheezes and harsh coughs. A nicely tanned hand grabbed it and held it up to Yuki's mouth, squeezing it a little to allow a spray of bad tasting medicine into her mouth. Her coughing and wheezing ceased as she inhaled the medicine. "Thanks," she said, breathing deeply and then normally.

"Mmhmm," Kiba hummed, letting Yuki go search for her binders that had been chucked somewhere in the excitement. As soon as she found them, a man with a messed up, spiky, silver hairdo entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. Ran into some problems," he said blandly.

"Liar." Yuki's voice echoed in the now silent room.

"Oh, fine. I slept in and I walked here, no thanks to you taking my car, kid. What do you want from me?" Kakashi shrugged, wearing a green vest and a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, followed by black straight-leg jeans.

"Your car."

"Beautiful piece of American muscle, ne?" he grinned.

"Duh," Yuki replied.

"Well let's get class started." He pulled out a green clip-board, glancing at the papers clipped to it. "Two to a group, kiddies. And whoever you sit next to this term, is your partner for the rest of the school year, no matter where you sit next term. Oh, and this is your homeroom." A sly grin was planted firmly on his flawless, 28-year-old skin.

Yuki sighed, leaning up against the podium she refused to acknowledge when she walked in. "Here we go..." she muttered.

"Kusanagi Yuki, you sit at the far left seat in the front by the windows. And next to you sits Inuzuka Kiba." He paused in between the two sentences, letting the second one soak into his daughter's fragile mind.

Her two-colored eyes widened impossibly.

_That teme! He's so dead when we get home. Ugh. God fucking dammit! Mutt-breath is my partner for the rest of freshman year! Sniffle... I'm screwed both mentally and emotionally. Fuck my life._

She padded painfully toward her window seat, feeling as though she were being set ablaze. Everyone watched, no one really paying attention until their names were being called in turn. Sakura and Amaye traveled to the seats behind the irritated Yuki and blank-faced Kiba.

"Oh, c'mon, Yuki. Sitting next to someone you like couldn't be all bad," Amaye's shortness taunted.

"Want me to kick your ass _again_, midget? I won't hold back this time," Yuki hissed, facing the closed window, turning her back on the relaxed mutt beside her. She glared at the shorter girl from the corner of her eye.

"Bitch, please." She continued to taunt.

"Oh, dear. Now that everyone's back to their usual antics, I'm not sure if anyone will survive today," Sakura whispered to herself as Gaara and lazy Shikamaru sat behind them, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. The blond and raven-haired boys stared daggers at each other.

_Who are they trying to kid? Everyone knows that they're like, best of the best best friends or they have a thing for each other. Tch. Those are my boys. They hide everything from everyone so that they don't seem weak or anything and especially to each other. I love them even though they're total idiotic dumbasses. Thank God I've been able to keep mind off of that mutt sitting beside me. Dammit! I brought him up. Fuuuuuuck, man.  
_  
Spinning to face front, Yuki cursed herself for deliberately thinking about the dog next to her. Combing her fingers through her purple and platinum bangs, she uttered a sigh, glancing through her hair at the absent-minded, may-as-well-be-carved-from-marble, coffee haired boy she was being forced to be partners with no matter who she sat with in future terms.

"Really, what's so bad about me, anyways?" he questioned, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his chocolate eyes while he thought.

"Well, to start, you're a jerk, a very very painfully attractive jerk. And you rub everything in my face," Yuki mumbled quietly, hanging her head. Kakashi continued to place people in their seats with their partners.

"Hm? What was that?" the cocky dog asked with that seductively edged voice of his. He grinned, baring his glistening white fangs, staring at Yuki.

"I refuse to say it again." Being a bit bitchy now.

"Oh, c'mon, please?" Kiba's puppy-dog whine always got under the girl's skin and he knew it.

"Ugh. You're a demanding jerk, an unfortunately and very, very painfully attractive jerk with a serious pride issue." Yuki glared back at the cocky and content mutt beside her, the bangs that were supposed to cover the right side of her face now pinned behind her unpierced ear.

"Oh?" he said coyly. "Well, you're not too bad lookin' either."

_Where did the asshole I saw in you today go? On fucking vacation? What the fuck is up with him? He's showing his old self. That prick. And he's crawling in my skin. And the bastard fucking knows it, too.  
_  
"You are a sin to look at, I'll tell you that much." His grin made Yuki nervous, making her turn away and hide the faint shade of pink rising up to her porcelain cheeks.

"You don't play fair." Referring to everything Kiba's said all day; she glared at her purple personalized binders. "You know practically everything about me and you utilize it to the best of your ability. Which isn't fucking fair." Her growl indicated that she was obviously nervous.

"I always knew how to get under your skin, regardless of if I knew anything or not," he replied, pushing her damn near over the edge.

_Why must you torture me like this? This isn't fair and it kinda hurts. Stop it. Why is your voice so tantalizing and seductive? You're not supposed to sound like that at age 14, you idiot. You're not playing fair at all._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: This story doesn't go day to day.**

Everyday has pretty much been as stupid and stressful as the first day of high school. Stupid and stressful. Every morning Naruto would greet Yuki with a bear hug, nearly suffocating her. Every morning Sasuke would stare at Naruto like he was lunch but treat him like nothing and grunt as Yuki grinned at his obviousness. Every morning she'd get into some weird fight with Kiba and act like a pissed off mama bear, with no knowledge of why. Every morning she'd kick Amaye's ass and smile at Sakura reassuringly. Every goddamn retarded day, she'd be tired and irritable.

But today... Today was different. And not because today was her and Neji's one week anniversary (bare with me here), but because she felt oddly better about everything. She found it easy to talk to Kiba. And she found it easier to talk to Neji and Sasuke. She hasn't done much of the talking thing though. Too happy.

Yuki strolled into her Algebra class, gladly taking her seat by the window, a grin planted on her unbelievably pretty face. Crossing her arms over her desk, she rested her chin on them, the grin still firmly planted on her face.

A slight plop in the desk next to her was an obvious alarm that Kiba was here. "What's got you all smiley?" he asked, his voice rich with tantalizing seductiveness.

'Not normal, bastard.' She lifted her head up, and smiled brightly at the gorgeous boy next to her. "Today is the day-" And she caught herself from telling. She didn't want to think about it, talk about, or anything about it until it happened. (She hasn't even told ME, and I created her...)

"The day that...?" Kiba just stared at her smile, not exactly repulsed by how pretty it was, but not exactly thrilled by how pretty it was either. He sighed, resting a hand on her left shoulder, pulling her close to him. They were barely an inch apart. Yuki certainly didn't seem to mind. "You can tell me."

"Nope! You'll just have to wait!" She stuck her tongue out, making a defiant face. But that was easily thwarted by Kiba's ravenous tickling. Yuki burst out laughing, trying desperately to tug herself away. "Agh! Ahaha! Stop it! Somebody! Beat him with some- Ahaha!" The tickle-fest wasn't going to stop until she spilled.

"Tell me!" His soft whisper slid down Yuki's neck, making her shudder. Ending her fit of laughter, she stopped completely, feeling violated...in a good way. Kiba rested his head on her shoulder, nose poking into her neck; his left hand was on her left shoulder and the other was firmly but gently planted on her left forearm. It was as if he was holding her in an all too familiar way.

'Kiba, why are you doing this?' Deep inside, Yuki felt tortured. But she easily hid it by a fake anger. "Let me go, or you won't ever find out." The truth is, she enjoyed his touch; that summer warm, creamy tan skin of his sent shockwaves through her body. It was because the touch brought back memories.

~*~*~*~

"Hey! Happy Birthday, babe!" Kiba's arms encircled Yuki in a crushing super hug.

"Oi! Yuki! What movie do you want to see?"

"Paranormal Activity!"

"Me too! Whoever gets scared first has to kiss Naruto!"

"Ohmygod. You're goin' down!"

"You cold?" It was rainy.

"A bit." A warm, very familiar furred sweatshirt snaked around her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"...Love you..."

"Love you too!"

~*~*~*~

"I don't wanna! You're warm and I'm cold." Kiba was always good at getting under Yuki's skin. Always.

"Ugh." She gave in, letting him cling to her. But she was surprised when he released her.

"You're no fun when you're like that." Her partner scowled, glaring at her with predatorial eyes, an obvious longing hidden in those coffee brown orbs. It was like he gave in, too.

"Oh, that's right. You only like the feisty girls." Yuki rolled her eyes and dug through her binders, searching for a shred of notebook paper. She found none. "Oi! Got some paper?"

Kiba scoffed and turned his nose up. "Like I'd give it to you."

"You will. Cause I'm gonna tell you that little something." She grinned evilly and caressed Kiba's cheek softly with her right hand, tracing his torso with the other hand, throwing him off. Kakashi's chuckle rang a few feet away as if to say 'There she goes, flaunting her seduction skills.'

Kiba groaned, caving. "Alright. Fine. Man... You don't play fair..." he mumbled, ripping out a piece of paper and slapping it on Yuki's desk. "Jeeze... This obscenely hot chick does NOT play fair..." he continued his grumbling, to himself.

With a sly smile, Yuki pushed her hand down his abs, watching contentedly as he tensed. Further down now- and...STOP! Right at the waistband of his pants, she watched and giggled. "You fowl bastard! You have a boner!" she said between bouts of idiotic laughter. "Ahaha! Ohmygod! This has got to be the best day ever!" She continued laughing, clutching her sides as they convulsed from too much laughing.

"I do not!" Kiba shouted, squirming in his seat uncomfortably, trying to cover his partner's mouth with a free hand.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you better than the back of my hand!" After that statement, she instantly shut up, realizing she delved into the past. "Baka..." she muttered to herself.

He blinked multiple times, clearly pretending to be shocked. Knowing that he had deceived her, Kiba broke out into a maniacal grin. "You miss it, don't you?"

"Actually, I kinda do." What was she saying and WHY was she saying it? She sighed and looked at his amazing face, nodding her defeat.

"Hehe... Me too..." Then silence for what seemed like eternity. Very uncomfortable silence.

"Well, this is awkward..." Yuki mumbled, feeling a shade of pink grace her features. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she decided to change the subject, analyzing an equally pink Kiba. "So... Uh, what sport do you play?"

"Hockey, duh!" He smiled, still just a little pink. He threw an arm around her. It must've been an absent minded move because even he hadn't realized he did it. The gesture reminded the duo of old memories, the ones they enjoyed.

"Fun... Can't wait to see you shirtless!" Yuki winked, an obvious grin replacing that embarrassed line. She pressed up against his torso, feeling his warmth. It was calming and it was familiar and it was comfortable. Pulling away, she knew she couldn't do this to Neji. She uttered a sigh, glancing at her partner's momentarily confused face, and smiled again.

"Who says you will?" Kiba grinned back, baring his pearly white fangs, reassuring Yuki that he was okay.

"Sexy smile." Her voice was dripping with bitter sarcasm.

"Why thank you, Ms. Sexy Body!" He saluted.

"Idiot," Yuki giggled, remembering the sheet of paper. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to her friend.

"What sport do you play?" he asked innocently.

"I don't."

"Then how are you so fucking perfect?" Kiba sounded stressed. Emphasis on sounded.

"I have my ways." She grinned slyly, placing a delicate hand on Kiba's thigh, torturing with the poor guy. A catty, seductive expression flit across her face. Of course, she didn't mean that her way of keeping herself fit and perfect was sexual. She was just messing with Kiba, knowing full well that she was a runner. "Boooneeerrr..." she taunted.

"Stop it, man!" He shooed her hand away, turning a deep shade of crimson. "That isn't fair and you know it!" But, two could play at that game. Ignoring his last sentence, Kiba innocently placed his hand on Yuki's inner thigh, earning him a fierce blow to the back of the head. It was a surprise to the two.

"No one wants to watch you turn each other on!" an angry Sasuke stated, standing a bit too close to Kiba. He grabbed the front of Yuki's partner's uniform shirt and dragged him up to eye level. "Lay one more finger on Yuki and you die," he snarled, slamming a startled Kiba back into his seat very harshly.

"Sasuke-kun, we were just-" she started, holding her hands up in surrender, instantly cut off by her sometimes over-protective best friend.

"No excuses!" Sasuke hissed. There were times that he scared her. And this was one of those times. Sure, he was one of her best guy friends. But he was also a kick-boxer that could easily kick her ass any day. And she didn't want to have that happen. Ever.

"Shut up, Uchiha!" Kiba leapt out of his seat and tried to land a blow to Sasuke's face, fuming, not allowing himself to be put down by the raven-haired, smaller-framed boy. He landed it. Sasuke's head jerked downward, but he wasn't fazed by the powerful hit. He lunged forward, about to deliver a few harsh blows unto Kiba.

Now it was Yuki's turn to jump. She rushed around to wedge herself in between the two eager-to-fight boys, shielding a snarling Sasuke and pushing a harsh growling Kiba away with two frail-looking arms. "Stop it!" she begged, continuing to push her partner away. With a desperate look to Kakashi, glancing at Sakura, Amaye's, Gaara's, and Naruto's empty seats, she pleaded for help, getting nothing but an encouraging nod.

"You stupid, mangy mutt!" spat Sasuke.

"You stuck up, bitchassed twerp!" barked Kiba.

"Both of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yuki screeched angrily. "Sit your asses down before I kick them!" she growled, shoving Kiba back into his seat. Whipping around to face a still pissed off but slightly disgruntled Sasuke, she grabbed his wrist, tightening her grip around his pressure points and straight up dragged him on his face to the back of the room.

He struggled free from her grasp and was instantly at his feet, rubbing his wrist with an angry glare. "The fuck was that for?" Sasuke hissed.

"For being an ass!" Yuki spat, slapping him upside the head. "Ugh! You're always like this when Naruto-kun's gone! Jeeze! Learn to deal with your little boyfriend's absence," she said, voice equivalent to a mechanical growl. With a frustrated glare, she lightly pushed Sasuke into his seat, feeling a lazy stare from Shikamaru. "The fuck are you lookin' at?" she yelled.

"You," Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Ugh!" Yuki stomped off, returning to her stupid desk by the stupid window, next to stupid Kiba. Kakashi gave her a smiling glance.

She plopped down into her seat, forehead creased from anger. Fury emanated off of Kiba, nostrils flaring, eyes a fiery intensity.

"What?" he snapped, turning his death-glare onto Yuki, who returned it with even more fierceness added into it.

"You fucking dumbass!" she shouted, slapping him harshly. "You blew your chance! And on top of that, you tried to attack Sasuke-kun!" She slapped him again, harder. "You fucking moron!"

Kiba was instantly snapped out of his angry haze, shocked by Yuki's ferocity. "Wha-what did I do?" he whimpered, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"How the fuck do you not know? You fucking dumbass!" She didn't know why she was so worked up. Why she was hitting Kiba? Oh, that's easy. He's embarrassing and he decked her friend in the jaw.

(-(/oh he has no chance with her now\)-)

"Why are you hitting ME? HE started it!" he barked back, pointing a finger at Sasuke. He had a point. But she was too infuriated.

"I don't care who started it! You're dumbass shoulda been the one to end it! Dammit!" She shot Kakashi an apologetic glance; he waved it away, amused. Yuki kept glaring at Kiba, nose crinkling with anger as she fumed.

"Let me interject," a superior sounding voice said, drawing Yuki's fierce attention off Kiba. The sight of Hyuuga Neji instantly calmed her. His long, brown, low-pony tailed hair always seemed to calm her. It was the weirdest thing. "Kiba, you're a dumbass. And Yuki, babe, calm down." •

"B-babe?" Kiba spluttered, completely ignoring Neji's insult.

Yuki smirked. "Took your dumbass long enough." She scowled and stepped around her desk to stand beside Neji. His white-lavender eyes followed her movements, occasionally flitting to Kiba.

"What got into you? That's not normal behavior, Yu-Yu," he said flatly, wrapping an arm around her hourglass figure.

"Well, those dumbasses deserved it." She returned the half hug, wrapping her arms around his abdomen and sticking her tongue out at Kiba. It was wrong, she knew that, but she was trying to get a point across. It was hard.

Kakashi seemed to be getting a kick out of this; he didn't even bother with the math lesson since he knew something remotely epic would happen.

"Why are you here, Hyuuga?" Kiba growled, glaring with narrowed eyes at Neji.

He handed Yuki a piece of blue paper. "Kurenai-sensei has requested that you see her after lunch period," Neji said, ignoring Kiba completely. "She wanted to have a quick word with you before she leaves for the day."

Yuki snatched the slip of signed paper from his fingers, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, rubbing it into Kiba's face. All he did was jerk his head away and glare at something else. Content but a little disappointed with herself, she pulled away from Neji, allowing her hands to slide down his arm until they finally reached his relaxed hand. She lightly gripped it and pulled him down a little, getting eye to eye with him. And, being the sly little bitch she was, she planted a strawberry flavored kiss on Neji's soft, warm lips.

"Not very normal... but acceptable." He smirked, and gave her one last hug, waltzing out of the room. Yuki waved goodbye after him.

"What was that?" Kiba howled, grabbing Yuki's arm tightly and spinning her around to face him. She had to look up a good eight inches. Her arm pulsed under his fingers. It hurt but she wasn't gonna let that take over and make her flip out.

"Loser, they're dating," Sasuke hissed, his hands in front of his mouth. Classic Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba growled and shoved Yuki into her seat, plopping down into his own with his arms crossed, a feral look in his eyes. "I got that part, baka..." he hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Yuki shrugged, still calm. She still didn't know why Neji always seemed to settle her down, but he did, and it helped her control herself. "Why do you care so much, I-nu-zu-ka?" she asked, emphasizing each syllable in Kiba's last name, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't, Kusanagi!" he blurted, making it obvious to everyone that he was lying. A few chuckles broke out in the intently watching crowd of fellow students.

"Mhmm, sure. And I'm a gay hippo," she said.

"Maybe you are."

"That makes you a blue waffle."

"I sense a hint of bitter sarcasm in that pretty voice of yours."

"Go and steal my uncle's line, dumbass." Yuki leaned back in her seat, itching for the bell to ring. She glanced at the clock. All their conversations and fights had ONLY taken up fifteen minutes of their hour-and-twenty-minute math class. She twitched. "Are you fucking serious?" she asked herself.

"No worries, Yuki. Your rants and little make-out scene lasted most of the class. Remember, the clocks broken," Kakashi's voice chimed.

"Ohmygod..." she sighed, relieved. •••••Kiba didn't even glance at her, didn't even acknowledge her. Poor guy was broken hearted, forbidding himself to let it show.

'Dammit, Yuki! You fucking suck. How are you gonna do that and not tell me? How are you gonna do that and rub it in?' he thought, rubbing his temples.

"Baka..." he heard the purple-haired girl mutter the insult at herself. "Baka, baka, baka... I should've handled that situation differently..." she continued, voice just below an exasperated whisper.

With a sigh, he turned to her. "How many times are you gonna make me apologize to you?" he growled, caving under the pressure that her adorable thinking face put on him.

"Hm?" she hummed, glancing up. 'I was being such a two-faced bitch. Ugh. My uncle's starting to rub off on me...' she thought, gesturing for Kiba to explain.

"Ugh. Never mind." •

"Oh-kaaaaaay..." Yuki listened as the bell rang loudly, leaping from her seat and bolting out the door, leaving everyone with 'what the fuck' looks on their faces.

She blindly ran down the still empty hall, thinking about a million things at once. Her thoughts were one giant distraction. Blinking a few times, slowing down completely, about to round a corner, someone crashed into her.

"Oh! Sumimasen, Yuki-chan!" She recognized that voice. Boyish. Opening her tightly shut eyes, a black-haired boy with a bowl cut entered her sight.

"Lee-kun?" she questioned, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm incredibly sorry, Yuki-chan!" Lee bowed at least four times.

"No, Lee-kun. It's alright. No need to fuss," she replied, shaking him out of his stupid apology. "Why were you running anyway?"

"I am searching for Neji-kun. Have you seen him?" he asked urgently.

"A few minutes ago, yes. Why?"

"I need to tell him something important!"

"And that is?" Yuki probed, pulling Lee toward her as students exited and entered classrooms multiple times, but keeping the traffic levels down.

"That he should give you something for today!" Lee said, a determined look in his eye.

"Why? It's only been a week."

"Even so, Yu-Yu, it's proper and what if I really want to get you something?" that reserved voice questioned, breath tickling her ear.

"Neji-kuuuun, you don't have to." Yuki whipped around, feeling Neji's arms reluctantly wrap around her.

"He should though," Lee piped in.

She stared into his lavender-white eyes, wanting desperately to trace the shape of them. "Don't waste the money on me. I don't deserve it," she said, thinking about what happened during Algebra.

"And why not?" Neji snapped, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying." Yuki felt her nose tingle, then turned sideways and sneezed.

"Fuck! Dammit, Yuki! That's disgusting," Sasuke chided, not really meaning to intrude. •

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." She blinked and waved her apology.

"Whatever. By the way, Kiba's acting weird." So damn crude.

"Tell me something I don't know," Neji and Yuki replied at the same time, unparsed by it.

"Unusually weird. Worse than Naruto."

"And?" Neji prod.

"And sorta left school grounds in search of a weapon of some kind to kill Neji-kun with." Sasuke grimaced, looking directly at Yuki.

"What?"

"Don't let him touch you." Then he did something incredibly out of character and hugged her. Really hugged her. It was a very heart felt moment.

"Erm... Sasuke-kun..." she muttered, glancing at Neji, who just nodded. Returning the hug, she sighed. She was very confused.

"You're like a little sister to me. Can't have you getting murdered by a feral asshole, now, can we?" he said quietly, pulling away and walking off.

"How unlike him. Very strange, dontcha think?"

"It's what I was thinking, yes." Neji rested a hand on Yuki's shoulder." Should we do anything about Inuzuka?"

"I don't know. I wanna see how it plays out," she whispered, thinking everything over. Class started in five minutes. Thank god she was on her off period. 'What's his deal? I mean, I was kinda being a two-faced bitch, and I should apologize for that, but why is he taking it to heart? Does that asshole know anything?' She shuddered. "Neji-kun, get to class. I'm gonna go look for him."

"Alone? I cannot let you do that." Protective as always. "At least take Sasuke with you."

"I don't know where he went."

"I'll text him." He rethought it. "Why don't I just come with you?"

"Your school work is more important than finding an idiot." Yuki paused, and glanced around, stepping closer to Neji. "Now get to class. Tell Sasuke to meet me by my car. Don't worry. We'll be alright." She grinned reassuringly.

"I trust you," he said flatly, giving in.

"Class, boy!" Yuki growled, pulling him down to eye level. She gripped at his collar and tugged him into a gentle kiss. Stepping away from a slightly pink Neji, she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well? Get to steppin'!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He sighed and walked away.

With a short gasp, Yuki spun around, realizing Lee had also gone, she spotted the stairs leading to the first floor, which just so happened to be right next to the front doors of the school. "Lucky me..." she muttered, stepping off to the steps, padding down, and bolting out the front. That idiot. Kiba, you're an idiot.'

"Oi! Yuki!" Sasuke yelled nonchalantly from behind her still figure. "Neji told me to come with you." His voice was disappointed. "There's a reason why I told you what I told you..." he hissed at himself.

"I gathered. Now shut up and come with me!" Yuki spun around and shot a hand out to grab Sasuke's wrist. She dragged him through the parking lot, searching for her car... and Kiba's. 'Dumbass didn't take his car.' Huffing, she led Sasuke to the sidewalk that lead to the park just down the block.

"Yuki- that hurts. You're squeezing my pressure points again, and it isn't fucking pleasant!" He squirmed.

"Quit being such a baby!" She dragged him on, stepping over cracks and waltzing straight into traffic.

Sasuke grunted, picked her up bridal style, and ran to the other side of the street. "Are you INSANE?"

Completely and utterly unfazed. "Gettin' there."

"You coulda got us killed!" He paced out of frustration. "Baka! I'll lead from now on."

"Fine."

"Fine." He wrapped his fingers tightly around her forearm and practically dragged her to the edge of the park, releasing her at that moment. Everything was quick.

Her eyes flicked around urgently, searching for Kiba. 'That baka! Where is he? Ugh. I thought he'd-' And she found him. He was sitting on a gray park bench, leaning on his hands, elbows pressing into his knees. 'Aw, hell. How am I going to take care of this?' "Found him," she whispered to Sasuke, tiptoeing over to the sulking boy. "Kiba-kun?" she said quietly, reaching out to tap his shoulder.

"Looks like my service is unneeded," Sasuke muttered, and turned his back on them, crossing his arms.

Yuki poked the tanned boy. "Kiba-kun..." And then whipped around, his arm accidentally smacking her across the face.

"What-?"

At the sound of her weak 'Ack!' Sasuke spun around and launched himself into the scene. "The fuck did you do to her?" His nostril flared, his face turning bright red with anger.

"I didn't mean to, dammit!" Kiba barked back, glaring at Yuki.

"And even then, I deserved it." She rubbed her cheek, looking down, ashamed. "Kiba-kun?"

"What?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, okay?" The worst part is, she was really trying to sound sincere. But she was failing miserably, even though she was sincere as all hell.

Kiba's expression softened slightly. "Whatever..."

"You have every right to be upset." She really did feel bad.

"What the hell are you saying? You don't need to be sorry!" Sasuke growled.

"Yeah, I do." Yuki emphasized each word, taking a step toward Kiba. "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun." Her voice was so small...

"Ugh. Just shut up already!" He ran his fingers through his coffee brown hair out of a frustrated shame, listening to his Algebra partner's unstable breathing. It was going haywire. And it was his fault. "Its fine," he grunted, reluctantly.

"Why'd you flip out the way you did?" Sasuke asked, his voice dripping with fierce superiority.

"Because, dickhead, I love her!" Kiba barked, expression furious, realizing what he just said. Without a moments hesitation he turned away and speed-walked towards the school.

'And here I am, being a dumbass because I can't handle shit to save my life.' She let out a soft breath and raced up to Kiba, leaving her self-proclaimed brother in the dust. "Kiba-kun! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" At heart, she was shocked. Very shocked. All this time, she thought he didn't like her at all so she started to torture the hell out of him to get a point across. He always rubbed everything in her face so she decided to do it back. But it back-fired. And it fucked up their relationship BAD.

"Just fucking peachy..." he seethed.

"Look at me!" she snapped, turning Kiba around fiercely. "You dumbass! Are you blind or what?"

He was completely taken aback. "What the-"

"You HONESTLY-" she stopped herself and thought about what she was going to say. But shrugged it off and let him go, walking beside him uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked, a little impatient.

"I'll... tell you later..."

"Okay, Yuki," he muttered calmly, draping an arm across her shoulders. "When?"

And everything was back to normal. But how long would it last before something even worse happens? Neither of them knew. They just kept walking, inching away from each other, practically sulking. 'Ugh. I fucked up big time.'

'Man. This shit sucks. It happens all the time,' Kiba thought, crossing his arms behind his head. He was finally calm, thoughtful.

"Kiba?" Yuki actually really wanted to patch things up after the sudden news.

"Yeah?" Nothing but the soft footfalls.

"Do you really love me?" She felt like shit. She felt she did the worst thing imaginable.

Kiba smiled slightly. "Kinda..."


End file.
